Underwater activities such as diving often require a participant carry a tool or other device that is especially adapted for the undersea environment. For example, it is known for a diver to carry a flashlight so that illumination is possible in low light situations. Another useful device is the so-called diving rod or probe which may comprise an elongated member having a handle at one end and a hook at an opposite end. The device is held in the hand of the diver and the hook may be inserted into crevices or underneath rocks thereby eliminating the need to reach into risky areas by hand. In addition, such probes may be used to fend off aggressive sea life or simply assist the diver in traversing along reefs, rocks or wrecks by hooking onto a structure and allowing the diver to draw himself or herself forward through the water.
Prior art underwater flashlights and probes and not satisfactory. Prior art underwater flashlights are bulky and cannot be inserted into small crevices or openings within a reef or undersea structure. Second, it is difficult for a diver to comfortably grasp a prior art flashlight since they usually comprise a single hand grip configured to receive either one or the other hand of the diver, the hand grip extending perpendicular to the flashlight body. Consequently, when holding such flashlights, it is necessary for a diver to use constantly switch hands to alleviate strain. Prior art probes are likewise uncomfortable and cannot be easily held for extended periods of time. This is because prior art probes are not ergonomically shaped or fitted to be received within the hands of the diver. The body of a prior art probe generally comprises a straight pole or rod which when held by either or both hands of the diver will cause strain on the wrists of the user. As a result, the probe cannot be held comfortably for any extended length of time.
In addition, prior art probes are often unevenly weighted, especially at the probe end located distal to where the hand grip is. Consequently, prior art probes are often unwieldy and difficult to manipulate and/or maintain in a horizontal position during underwater. Also, the lack of weighting at the distal or probing end means there is less force generated at the end of the probe while probing. Further, if the prior art probe or underwater light is accidentally released from the hand of the diver during use, the uneven weighting will often cause the device to spiral downward and away from the diver and possibly be lost.
Finally, there are no prior art underwater probes provided with illumination features nor underwater flashlights provided with a probe.